


【SK】修仙文番外

by gillweasley



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillweasley/pseuds/gillweasley
Summary: 师徒两人的第一辆车





	【SK】修仙文番外

我不该挑战老福特。

……正文……

送走樱井和相叶，二宫回到内室，大野智正在帮自己铺床，暖被子。刚刚送走的那两位跟自己说的话，一直在脑子里绕，自己到底是怎么想的呢？或许是喝了点酒的缘故，大野智在自己眼前晃来晃去的，心里燥地不行。

“师傅，弄好了，您早点休息吧。”大野智下床准备走，不想被二宫一把拉住了。

“？”大野智看着二宫水汪汪迷离的眼睛，心惊了一下，心想完了，再不走自己铁定会做出点什么来，赶紧把二宫扶到床上坐好，故作轻松安慰二宫说，“师傅，您喝酒了吧。我这就给您去做点醒酒茶，您先躺好休息会儿。”

“智……”二宫死死拽着大野智的胳膊。

“师傅……”有两个小孩在大野智大脑里天人交战，一个喊着赶紧走！另一个吵着就趁现在！

一汪春水的琥珀色眼睛，这谁受得了……大野智慢慢靠近二宫一点点，二宫没有推开他，大野智又慢慢再靠近一点点，轻轻吻上了二宫的唇。

轻吻了一下，大野智放开二宫，睁眼看二宫闭着眼睛，又探身靠近二宫，含住了二宫的唇，舔食，吮吸着，用舌头轻轻撬开了二宫的嘴，卷上了对方的舌头，好甜。

舍不得放开，甜腻的呻吟像不小心没有被掩盖住的秘密一样透漏了出来。二宫的衣服已经被大野智轻轻剥落，身下的小二宫也被大野智套弄得站了起来，没一会儿就she在了大野智的手上。

大野智犹豫了一下要不要继续，可看到二宫迷离的眼神，高潮后诱人的身体，心一狠把手伸进了二宫的后穴。

小洞里面又热又紧，大野智忍耐着扩张到三根手指，大野智将小智抵在二宫后穴，轻声说：“师傅，我要进去了哦。”慢慢将小智放了进去，小智被温热和紧致包裹着，太舒服，大野智真是想立马大干一场，可他师傅头一次因此受伤可不行。大野智一边亲吻着二宫，一边用手抚慰着小二宫。

二宫双手不知道什么时候环上了大野智的脖子，深深看着大野智的眼睛，叫着：“智。”

大野智双手抚上二宫的脸，轻声叫道：“和也。”

二宫的脸又红了一层，抬头向大野智吻去。大野智吻住二宫，卷住他的舌头，下面开动了起来。

从慢慢磨蹭到极速冲撞，大野智趴在二宫身上怎么都要不够，抱起二宫让他坐在自己腿上又继续巅了起来。

“智！智！要去了。”

大野智抱紧二宫狠狠快速冲撞了几次，两人一同达到了高潮。

还在享受余温的大野智感觉有什么流到了自己的大腿上，才意识到自己she到了二宫里面……心想完了……

果然，二宫狠狠地瞪着自己，大野智赶忙起身，把二宫放倒在床上，盖上被子，自己下了床，“师傅，您先休息一会儿，我现在就去准备洗澡水。”

在浴桶里，大野智伸手到二宫后穴帮他清理，二宫又羞又恼，里面敏感地又有了反应，二宫紧紧扣着浴桶，咬着自己的嘴唇，生怕自己泄露出一丝丝呻吟。

被热水泡得红红的，还有二宫不自然的扭动，大野智无奈地发现自己的小智又抬头了。

再做一次，明天自己还能活着走出这里么……大野智心里没有底……

二宫小幅度扭动不小心碰到了后面某个炙热又石更的小智，大野智急忙道歉：“师傅……对不起……我……”

“进来。”二宫红着脸呢喃了一句。

“？！”

“大野智，进来。”二宫只剩下了气声。

大野智把二宫转过身，一手托着二宫的头吻了上去，一手护着二宫的腰，帮他慢慢坐到自己身上，颠簸了起来，浴桶里的水随着嗯嗯啊啊的声音上下起伏，都溢出了浴桶。

再次清理完之后，大野智抱二宫回屋放他在床上，帮二宫盖好被子，自己抱着裹着被子的人儿也睡了。

二宫早上醒来的时候，看着紧紧抱着自己的大野智，想想昨天晚上的事，抬腿就想把大野智踹下床，谁知道刚一动，自己的腰、腿、后穴都不是自己的了，疼得不行。

“大野智！”

……end……

开车太累了……


End file.
